Sherlock's Less Smart Younger Brother
by Gatergirl79
Summary: Sherlock and John are investigating the case of a man who died after taking a flight on MJN Air, but is that really why Sherlock's there? While Martin has a confession to make to his friends. Not Slash at all. Just a bit of fun. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, guys, tried to do better at the grammar but undoubtedly failed, I'm sure. So as usual WARNING for bad spelling and grammar. Anyway. This is my first Sherlock/Cabin Pressure story and have only been listening to it for a few days so please forgive any mistakes or OOC moments. Hope you like it. Previously posted on DeviantART. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

"I still don't understand while we're taking this case Sherlock. You said yourself it wasn't even a seven and you don't leave the flat for anything less than an eight, so what changed?"

Another observing Sherlock Homes wouldn't see anything but the usual casual detachedness of the world's only consulting detective. John Watson wasn't just anyone - he saw the small twitch in Sherlock's haw that usually meant only one thing.

"Is this about Mycroft?"

"No. - I'm just intrigued."

John frowned; he knew a lie when he heard on at least where flat mate was concerned. "Intrigued? Really hmmm. - A man dies an hour after getting off a chartered flight from Cork to York…." John smirked at the poeticizes of it all. "…there was no one on the flight but him and the crew. Seems pretty obvious to me…."

"That's because…"

"I know, I'm an idiot." John rolled his eyes.

Sherlock cast him friend a sideways glance. "I was going to not in possession of all the facts."

"Facts? - What facts." Feeling a little embarrassed at jumping to the wrong conclusion.

Sherlock did speak. He just turned back to typing at his mobile.

"Lestrade says the police have already looked at the wife and business contact and their clean. So you think someone on the flight…."

"No!" Sherlock snapped a little too quickly, causing John brows to shoot to his hair line. "I - I mean we need to gather more date. That's why I'm taking the case."

"the case that's intriguing even though it's only a five and that only two hours ago you called boring."

Sherlock shrugged. "Yes."

"I see." though he clearly didn't/

Two hours ago Lestrade had called him asking for help with a puzzling case involving a business man from Cork, who'd died an hour after land in York. They had no cause of death, no suspects yet Sherlock had refusing to help day it was a dull case that was worthy his time five minutes later he'd walked into the living room fully dressed and declared they were going to Cork to solve the murder of J. McAvoy.

**~ SHERLOCK/CABIN PRESSURE ~**

The flight crew of MJN sat in the cabin running though the pre-flight cheeks while playing one of the word game that kept them from being bored on flights. After all, flying a plane wasn't as exciting as you would think.

Suddenly the door flew open as Arthur rushed in, his face glowing with excitement. Martin and Douglas exchanged looks.

"Arthur?" Martin frowned. "Why are you so chipper this morning?"

"As opposed to your usual miserable daily mood." Douglas said sarcastically.

Martin laughed.

"do you know who we're flying today?" Arthur said bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"I'm going to make a guess at - people." Douglas sighed, causing Martin to snigger.

"Ok, Arthur, who are we flying you haven't been this excited since…"

"Yesterday morning." Douglas interrupted.

"Its him. - I can't believe we're flying him. I hope he'd wearing the hat."

Douglas signed. "Arthur as much as I'm used to your babbling round the bush , I'm not really in the mood to try my hand at breaking the enigma code that is you. So can you just tell us in plain, simple English if your capable, Who has made you so excited?"

Arthur grinned from ear to ear, straightening his back with pride before announcing the name. "Sherlock Holmes."

"What!" Martin gasped.

"I know…It's brilliant."

"Who?" Douglas frowned glancing between the bright face of Arthur and Martin's flush red one.

"Sherlock Holmes. Surely you've heard of him? He's famous. - The Boffin of Baker Street. He's a genius."

"And doesn't he now it/" Martin grumbled turning in his seat to stare out at the tarmac inform of him.

"He solves crimes. Haven't you heard of him. I can't believe you haven't heard of him. I have a scrapbook filled with his cases. I can't wait to meet him. I'm going to get his autograph."

"You'll have more luck passing the test for your pilots' license."

Douglas watched the captain with interest. He'd known Martin long enough now to know there was something up with him. "Where's out tea Arthur."

"Oh, yes. Sorry." Then the young man was rushing out of the door still grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"Alright Martin, what's up?"

"up? - N-nothing. Nothings up."

"You can't fool me Martin. Do you know this Sherlock Holmes chap?"

Martin swallowed nervously, shaking his head a little too much. "Of course not."

"Martin?" Douglas pressed, drawing out the younger man's name.

Martin bowed his head and gave a resigned sigh. They were going to find out soon enough anyway, he may as well tell Douglas now. "I - You could say we're a-acquainted."

"Oh really. How?"

"He's…." Martin swallowed. "He's…"

"He's here!" Yelled Arthur bursting through the door and causing both men to jump out of their skin. "He's here, he's here. - Come see. You have to come see."

Martin closed his eyes and sank down in his seat. "I'm fine here, thank you."

"But you always meet the important passengers. - Mum insists on it."

With a groan Martin forced himself out of his chair, Douglas behind him.

**~ SHERLOCK/CABIN PRESSURE ~**

John frowned up at the plane a little nervous. "I'm not sure that thing is safe."

Sherlock scanned the metal bird. "It's in full working order. - Though I doubt we'll have a comfortable trip."

John groaned has he hoisted his bag over his shoulder and followed Sherlock up the steps. They were met at the door by an older woman with white hair and a friendly yet shocked face. John figured she was just one of his friend's fans.

He had too types of fan. The younger women and men who found him highly attractive and spent most of their time speculating on the relationship between the consulting detective and his live-in blogger. It was kind of embarrassing but after two years of being in Sherlock's life, he'd given up caring unless it affected his love life.

The other type of fan were the excited older set of Miss Marple types who were interested in the cases. John figured the woman staring open mouthed at Sherlock was one of those.

Sherlock looked at the woman who'd introduced herself as Carolyn Napp-Shappy. He didn't need to ask why she was gaping at him. Sherlock turned his head at the sound of footsteps and sighed at the men walking towards him. One in particular catching his eye. He heard John's intake of breath and couldn't help the smirk spreading across his face. He did love surprising John Watson.

The two men stared at each other blandly. There was no visible emotion of Sherlock's features while Martin looked tired, nervous and just a little irritated. Carolyn cleared her throat.

"Huh, hmm. - May I introduce Captain Creiff."

Sherlock nodded. "Martin."

"Sherlock."

The others just watched them un amazed silence until Arthur announced as if no one else had noticed. "Wow. They look just like each other. - Well except for the hair. That's amazing."

"thank you for starting the blindly obvious once again Arthur." Douglas remarked, his gaze still locked on the two men in front of him.

Finally Martin took a deep breath and turned to Douglas. "May I introduce my first officer Douglas Richardson."

Sherlock looked the man up and down, taking in everything about him. "Divorced. Slight problem with alcohol. One child, daughter. Living in a single room bed-sit without a fridge and a broken boiler. - suffers from kleptomania. - John, don't let the laptop out of your sight."

"cool. - that's brill." Arthur grinned while Douglas looked like he was going to hit the tall detective.

"Ignore him Douglas."

"Sherlock, we've talked about this… Nice." John warned as he pushed past his friend.

"Highly unlikely." Martin grumbled fixing a hard glare on Sherlock.

"John Watson, hello." he held out his hand to the man who shared Sherlock's face.

Martin looked from the hand, to John, to Sherlock then back to the hand before finally shaking it. "Nice to meet you."

"John's my friend." Sherlock announced. "John this is Martin. - My twin brother."

You could have parked the plane itself in the gaping space that was John Watson's shocked open mouth.

**~ SHERLOCK/CABIN PRESSURE ~**

"Your twin brother?" Douglas repeated for the five time since they'd returned to the cabin.

Martin didn't reply any longer. He just set about contacting the tower the request permission to start this damn dreadful flight.

"Your twin brother?" Carolyn announced barging in to the cabin with Arthur on her heels.

"Brilliant."

Douglas turned to Arthur. "You said you've got scrapbooks?" Arthur nodded enthusiastically. "With photos?" Another bright nod. "And at any point did you think that it was at least noteworthy that your current hero looked like our captain here."

Arthur frowned as if considering his answer then shrugged. "They do have different hair." he said as if that answered everything. "And different names."

"Yes, why is that Martin?" asked Carolyn.

Martin shrugged. "I - I didn't want to be connected to Sherlock Holmes."

"Why?"

Martin was silent for a long while, shrugging as he waited for a reply from the tower.

"Martin?" Douglas pressed.

"Look is it really any wonder…" he snapped. "You saw what he's like. Arthur wasn't exaggerating when he said he's a genius and in case you haven't noticed I…. I'm not."

Carolyn and Douglas exchanged sympathetic looks.

"He solves crimes for fun, knows all kinds of things while I barely made it though university and failed seven times to gain my pilots license."

There was silence.

"So…Sherlock Holmes is your brother. So why do you call yourself Creiff?"

"I - It's my mother's maiden name?"

"Another other siblings hiding in the closest?" Douglas pressed.

"Wait, you said you only had a brother and sister, neither of which were called Sherlock and that your father was a builder or something…"

Martin sighed. "I lied ok. - I have two brothers, him…" he nodded towards the door. "…and Mycroft. My father was in the civil service alright."

"So why lie?" Carolyn asked sounding a little hurt.

Martin shrugged. "Believe me, if you had to grow up with no one but two pompous geniuses for brothers when you could barely figure out the square root of 15, you'd want to hid the fact to. - Being a Holmes was too much pressure to live up too. - now can we just get on with this job, get my brother off this plane and then get back to our normal lives?"

**~ SHERLOCK/CABIN PRESSURE ~**

"Your twin brother?" John repeated for the five time since taking their seats. "You have a twin brother. - God save us."

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"There was me thinking you were unique." he laughed.

"I am. - Martin is… well, not me."

"Meaning?" John frowned.

"He'd an idiot."

"Sherlock to you everyone's an idiot." John sighed.

"We'll he'd more so."

John glared at his friend. "He's your brother Sherlock. The least you can be is nice about him, if not to him."

"Why?" Sherlock frowned.

"Because…" John sighed. "It's just the done thing ok. - You don't insult family to strangers."

"you insult Harry to me all the time."

"That's different. - You're not a stranger."

Sherlock gave him that smug, got you, smile and John groaned. He'd walked right into that one. "Fine. But still. - Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"I didn't tell you about Mycroft either."

"That was different, Mycroft made himself _very_ known to me. - I told you about Harry."

"I deduced about Harry. You did not tell me."

"Fine." John huffed fixing his gaze ahead of him. Sometimes he hated trying to argue with Sherlock.

They were silent for a few moments before John finally spoke again. His curiosity getting the better of him.

"So why is he calling himself Creiff?"

Sherlock shifted in his seat and John turned questioning narrow eyes on him. "Sherlock?"

"I don't know. Maybe he just didn't want to be associated with us and decided to use another name."

John turned fully in his seat. "Sherlock?" he drew out.

"He…like I said he's an idiot."

"Sherlock Holmes, what did you do?"

Sherlock met his friend gaze with a hurt frown. "Nothing."

John didn't believe him.

"It was Mycroft."

John groaned. "What?"

"He made him sign a contract."

"What!" John gasped. "What kind of contract?"

"A gag order." Sherlock stated matter-of-factly.

"Please say you're kidding me."

Sherlock shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because he's an idiot."

"Sherlock!" john practically yelled. "He's your brother, stop calling him an idiot."

"He took him seven tries to get his pilot's license, five for his drivers. He barely graduated university and while he was there he lost his team the University Challenge qualifiers."

"And for that you kick him out of the family?" John's face was growing with red with anger. "Bloody hell, you and Mycroft never fail to amaze me."

Sherlock smiled.

"It wasn't a compliment this time Sherlock." John snapped, turning around in his seat, folding his arms over his chest. "Sometimes Sherlock, I wonder why the hell I'm your friend."

Sherlock looked at the furious face of his best friend and guilt clawed at his gut. He hadn't really considered Martin's feeling before but since meeting John he'd begun to think about his baby brother a lot more and realizing that maybe his and Mycroft's treatment of him was wrong. Maybe that what he was doing taking a dull case that didn't so much as intrigue him. He was here to make sure his brother was involved with murders and criminals. Though he'd never admit that to anyone else. - Not even John.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, what did you think? You guys are always so good at letting me know and I love you for that. **

**Notes about the story: I'm sure you've already figured them out though. Both and University Challenge are nods to Starter for 10 because I just love that film. Especially Ben's part cause the first time I watched it I wanted to hit the posh twat then Sherlock happened now I get upset when he does get punched. **

**And the title is a nod to a rather wonderful Mel Brooks movie called Sherlock Holmes's Much Smarter Younger Brother staring Gene Wilder. It's probably my second favourite Sherlock spoof next to Not A Clue with Michael Caine. **

**Till next time. **

"**Stay Calm and Believe In Sherlock"**

**GATERGIRL79 **

* * *

><p><strong>PS. For anyone who's intrested, I have a TorchwoodDoctor Who story posted called Another Second Chance that fixs the end of Children of Earth and the final farewell of The 10th Doctor. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, guys, tried to do better at the grammar but undoubtedly failed, I'm sure. So as usual WARNING for bad spelling and grammar. Anyway. This is my first Sherlock/Cabin Pressure story and have only been listening to it for a few days so please forgive any mistakes or OOC moments. Hope you like it. Previously posted on DeviantART. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

John hadn't said two words to him since take off and Sherlock had to admit it was beginning to get to him. Although he was used to his friends use of the silent treatment as a form of expressing his displeasure, this was the worst it had ever been. John just sat at his side click, click, clinking at his laptop, his jaw tight with frustration. If Sherlock was honest he hated it when John was disappointed in him.

Luckily though a distraction came in the form of the far too chipper flight attendant.

"Can I get you anything Mr Holmes? Tea? Coffee?" He beamed.

Sherlock shook his head.

"Tea please." John announced from his side in that polite friendly way of his, when the man rushed off Sherlock heard John finger resuming their tapping.

Three minutes later the man was back, cup in hand and smile the size of the Nile plastered on his face.

"Thank you." John nodded taking the beverage.

"Are you the only flight attendant?" Sherlock asked, deciding he'd better set his mind to the case. After all that's why he'd come.

"Oh yes." Arthur grinned with pride.

"So you were on this flight yesterday with Mr McAvoy?"

Arthur nodded.

"What did he do?"

"Do?" Arthur's brows furrowed a little, though his smile was still in place.

"Yes."

Arthur thought for a few moments. "Well, he sat there…" he pointed to the set of seats two rows down. "…read some papers, slept. That's it really."

Sherlock steepled his fingers under his nose. "Did he eat or drink anything?"

Arthur tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm, he had a packet of dry roasted peanuts and a bottle of water."

"Anything else." Sherlock frowned up at the man.

Arthur shook his head and Sherlock sighed. He'd been sure at least one of his theories would be correct.

"Why?" Arthur asked intrigued.

"He'd dead." Sherlock said bluntly as his brain sorted through data.

"Really? - Brilliant."

Sherlock and John both looked at him with wide eyes surprised.

"No, I mean it's not brilliant that he's dead, that's awful but its brilliant that you're here to solve the case cause your so cleaver."

Sherlock gave him that of-course-I'm-cleaver smirk.

"Martin's cleaver too…"Arthur announced hardly seeming to take a breath. "…he knows everything about planes and stuff. But then he'd you brother so that makes sense."

John smiled while sending a scornful look at his friend.

"There was one time where he made a bet with mum that he couldn't stop Douglas from stealing this really posh and expensive bottle of whiskey. When it was opened it turned out not to be the whiskey and Martin investigated to figure who'd taken the whiskey because Douglas said it hadn't been him. Martin figured out that I'd spilt the whiskey and was too scared to own up so had switched the bottles…."

John smirked smugly at Sherlock. "So he figured it out. No such an idiot after all."

"Oh no, he was terribly wrong. Douglas had stolen the whiskey, - Douglas is very cleaver too. - But it was brilliant the way Martin figured it was me. He was just like Miss Marple."

"Except he got it wrong." Sherlock smirked back at John.

Arthur sighed sadly. "Well, yes."

"Well, thank you for your assistance Arthur is it."

The man nodded with yet about bright smile before turning to leave.

"Oh, oh, oh…" Arthur suddenly rushed back to the two very surprised men. "I just remembered. That man, Mr McAvoy, he had an orange."

Sherlock lifted a brow. "An orange?"

"Yes."

"You gave it to him?"

"Oh no, he had it with him."

Sherlock gave that satisfied grin and pulled out his phone. "Thank you Arthur, that was most helpful."

John gaped at the politeness of Sherlock's gratitude. So utterly out of character for the consulting detective. Then he saw that gleam in Sherlock's eyes. He'd done it, solved the case. As Arthur rushed off like an excited child John told himself he wasn't going to ask. He was still made at the man. As he typed away at the keys he had to bite his lip. The curiosity was killing him and giving the growing grin of his friends face, the man knew it.

**~ SHERLOCK/CABIN PRESSURE ~**

The atmosphere in the cabin was stifling. Martin refused to play word games, his grip on the controls had his knuckles turning white and he wouldn't even rise to Douglas's baiting. All in all, Douglas had seceded this was the worst flight ever - and that was really saying something.

Arthur's arrival did nothing to break the tension. No matter how chipper he was. At least until he informed them that the great boffin of baker street Sherlock Holmes was here investigating a case.

"Of course he is." Martin grumbled. It wasn't like his big brother. - who was only older by two minutes and four second. - would actually lower himself to visit the runt of the family.

"What kind of case." Douglas asked, fidgeting nervously in his seat.

"Don't worry Douglas, he wouldn't lover himself to investigate anything as low as smuggling or petty larceny - it's probably a murder."

"Ooooohhh. Brilliant. Your really are his brother." Arthur grinned, bounding on the balls of his feet once again.

"Yes I am, much to my displeasure, and as such I know what an arrogant self-important sod he can be."

"Family trait is it?" Douglas baited, receiving a glare from Martin.

"I am nothing like my brother. - As I have been informed countless times." He said with a little sadness in his tone that silenced Douglas completely.

After a moment silken Martin quizzed Arthur. "So, who died?"

"Mr McAvoy."

Both men's heads snapped around.

"From yesterday's flight?" Douglas gasped. "Does Carolyn know?"

Arthur shrugged.

"How?"

"I don't know."

"What did Sherlock ask you?"

"Just what he did. What he ate and drank?"

Martin frowned. "What did you tell him?"

"Peanuts, water and an orange." Arthur announced like he'd just solved the crime himself.

Martin looked out over the horizon. His mind flipping through the data. "Peanut allergy?" he murmured.

"What?" Douglas frowned

"Nothing." Martin brushed it off as a stupid assumption after all, if Mr McAvoy had a peanut allergy he wouldn't have eaten the peanuts.

"What else did he say?" Douglas asked with interest, turning to look at Arthur.

"Oh nothing. He asked about the food and drink then got out his phone and started typing."

"Clearly he solved the case." Martin grumbled, glancing at his watch. "Thirty minutes, he's getting slow." he announced with a hit of smug joy.

"I told him about your case." Arthur announced.

Martin turned warily in his seat fixing the man with a hard stare. "My case? - What case?"

"You know. The Case of the Stolen Whiskey…" Arthur said dramatically, adding a "_buh, buh,_ _buh_." at the end.

"Oh god you didn't. - Please Arthur, tell me you didn't."

The man nodded, grinning like a loon. Martin's head dropped down with a painful moan.

The sound of the cabin door being opened drew their attention as Carolyn's head peered around the edge. "Martin, Your - brother, wishes a word."

With another painful groan the captain pushed himself reluctantly to his feet and made his way to the door.

"Martin, you hat." Douglas said holding out to the young captain.

With a deep sigh Martin shook his head and left the cabin feel like he was being sent to the gallows.

**~ SHERLOCK/CABIN PRESSURE ~**

John couldn't hold onto it any longer. Not talking to Sherlock was more a punishment to himself then to the detective.

"Alright smart arse, who did it and how?"

Sherlock smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Not a clue."

"Shut up Sherlock. I know you've figured it out. It obviously has something to do with the orange."

"Obviously."

"Well?"

"Yes thank you. Yourself?"

John gave a huff of frustration and slammed his laptop closed. "You're such a dick at times Sherlock."

They fell into silence both knowing that everything would be explained before they landed in Cork. Giving up on getting a straight answer out of Sherlock, John turned his attention to Martin.

"Tell me something Sherlock; do you really hate your brother because he's not as bright as you and Mycroft?"

Sherlock didn't answer at first. He just stared ahead and pressed his lips together.

"Of course not. - He'd my brother and my twin."

John smiled. "To there is a hint of humanity under there. I was being to wonder."

Sherlock sent his friend a side long glance.

"So why did you for along with this ridiculous gag order?" John asked, anger still tainting his voice.

Sherlock shrugged. He really didn't want to talk about it. It was the only thing he'd ever been ashamed of. He'd locked that small part of his conscience away where it couldn't be touched along with all thoughts and feelings involving his twin brother. Though over the last two years Martin had become a constant dark presence at the back of his mind, probably because of his friendship with John. After meeting John, Sherlock had come to see that he didn't need to lock himself way from relationships in order to do his job. The worst moment when Martin had crawled out of that dark place was when Moriarty had threatened to burn his heart out. Whether the man knew about Martin he wasn't sure. He hoped not. But it had doubled the fear he had already been feeling at the threat to John.

"You don't know?" John snapped, pulling Sherlock from his thoughts. "Really?"

"What would you like me to say John. I did not force Martin to sigh those papers, that was his own choice."

"Did you try to stop him?"

Sherlock pressed his lips together once more and fought the guilty.

John groaned and slouched in his seat. "Sometimes Sherlock I think I see you better than anyone in the world - but at others I swear your as much as stranger to me as before we met."

There was a long painful silence. "Why do you think me and Mycroft don't' get on. - what do you think that so-called childish feud is about."

John's gaze snapped to Sherlock with surprise.

"I was not happy at all with my father and brothers decision, and I did try to reason with them but they said I was allowing my emotions to cloud my judgement. That it was better for everyone if Martin was give the means to live his own life away from the expectations of his family.

John's jaw clenched tight. "And you went along with it."

"It was Martin's decision, I respected it."

"so you've spent how long ignoring his existence?"

Sherlock swallowed and answered under his breath.

"Pardon?" John demanded.

"Fifteen years?"

"Fifteen!" John yelled

"Shhh"

"You've ignored your twin brother for fifteen years? - How the bloody hell can you do that Sherlock? I had trouble ignoring Harry after six weeks."

Sherlock shrugged. "I never said it was easy John, but Martin made the choice."

John was silent for a few moments, thinking. "Did you ever try to contract him?"

Silence

"So he's spent fifteen years as an outcast from his family and you, his twin brother, have tried once to make contact…" John shook his head in disappointment at his friend. "…Did it ever occur to you that he might no have realised that he'd lose you all."

Sherlock turned a frown to John. "What?"

"It was a gag order Sherlock. Which meant that he couldn't tell anyone he was a Holmes, not that he'd have to stop being one. - I saw his face when he saw you. I may not be a great consulting detective, but I know people emotionally better than you do and what I saw in his face was hurt and anger."

Sherlock sat considering what John was saying. _Did Martin really not understand what signing those papers had meant? - Or was it himself that hadn't understood._

"Where are you going?" John asked as Sherlock got to his feet.

"I think it's time I talk to my brother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well another chapter down. This won't be a long story, maybe only one more chapter. I have to redeem Sherlock cause I think he'd coming over as a bit of an arse right now and we all know that he'd not really like that. **

**I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes; I really am trying to do better. Though in my defense I did warn you at the beginning so… anyway, I have to confess that I have no patience to beta on such small stories. I know, it's selfish and wrong but I just want to share the story the moment I've written it**

**As always thanks for reading, reviewing the previous chapters (I love reading reviews, it makes me very, very happy. I can't help but smile when I see them in my inbox) and a special thanks if your one of those who has added this story to your favorite's list. I'm very honoured, truly. **

**Till next time. **

**GATERGIRL79 **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, guys, tried to do better at the grammar but undoubtedly failed, I'm sure. So as usual WARNING for bad spelling and grammar. Anyway. This is my first Sherlock/Cabin Pressure story and have only been listening to it for a few days so please forgive any mistakes or OOC moments. Hope you like it. Previously posted on DeviantART. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

The two men stood facing each other, mirroring the others stance with their hands in their trousers pockets.

"Why did you do it?" Sherlock demanded.

Martin swallowed nervously, shifting on his feet. "Do what? - If you think I had something to do with…"

"The order. "Sherlock interrupted. "Why you sign it Martin."

Martin sighed with relief and shrugged. "Cause I know I was an embarrassment."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "We're all an embarrassment to Mycroft until he wants something."

Martin fixed his older brother with a steely stare. "Not to Mycroft. When did I ever give a toss what he thought? - I was an embossment to you. You're my twin brother Sherlock; I knew how you hated having me around. Hope you felt ashamed when people said I wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Like it was stain on your own abilities."

Sherlock stared wide eyed and swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat. Martin had signed the papers because of him. Taking a breath he asked another question. The one John had pointed out to him. "Did you know it would cut you out of the family completely?"

Martin looked at his still shuffling feet. "Of course, Mycroft and Father made that quite clear. - It didn't really matter to me. Mycroft, Father and I didn't exactly get on." Underestimation if ever there was on. ""Let's face it I only really had two people in the family that showed me any kind of attention, mother and you. - then mum died and well…." he swallowed hard against the blockage in his throat. "…you and I grew apart once you realised I was stupid." he sighed.

Sherlock just stared at Martin trying to take in everything about his younger brother. He wasn't eating properly. He was living in a flat-share with; he'd hazard a guess at students. He wasn't being paid for this job but was making a living driving a white van. It was a long way from a public school education and a country estate. He tried to ignore the pain in his chest but it just wouldn't be ignored.

"You didn't get anything from father's will did you?"

Martin lifted his chin and met his brother's gaze. "Is father dead?" He asked sarcastically. "No I wasn't his son anymore remember. - I got a settlement when I signed the papers and that was it."

Sherlock's hands clenched into fists at his side. He'd known his father was a heartless and cold man, Mycroft too. - He hadn't been far off himself. Thankfully Mrs. Hudson and John were his saving grace. "I didn't know Martin."

The younger Holmes looked at him disbelievingly.

"I swear." Sherlock pleaded uncharacteristically. "If I had known they'd left you in this sort of state…" he glanced around at the plane. "…I would have done something."

Martin's face creased and turned red. "This sort of state? What the hell do you mean I'll have you know Sherlock that I'm perfectly happy with my life? I have a job I love and friends I trust. I have built a family for myself out of those who like me for who I am. And while they can be well, infuriating and at times hurried, they're better than the family I was born into and didn't want me." Martin snapped angrily with spite in his tone.

Sherlock just watched his baby brother with understanding and shame. He'd built his own family with Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade and John and while he was still in contact with Mycroft, he wasn't a large part of his life. "I'm glad you found people who care for you Martin. - Really I am, and I'm sorry."

Martin's mouth fell open. Was Sherlock Holmes actually apologizing?

"I honestly didn't consider what the order meant to you, or maybe I didn't want to. I should not have abandoned you the way I did. I shouldn't have allowed the family to push you aside like they did. Mother would be ashamed of us all. - Especially me…." Sherlock swallowed. "…I have felt gully for my lack of action every day."

_Guilt? Now he was admitting to feeling guilty? Who was this man had what has he don't with Sherlock Holmes. _

"And for the record Martin, I was never ashamed of you, frustrated, annoyed but never ashamed."

"B-but y-you always got so annoyed at me when someone pointed out how stupid I was." Martin frowned.

Sherlock hung his head. "I was annoyed a little yes, but I was angrier at them for making you feel terrible. - And at myself for not being about to defend you. - But I promise you Martin I was never ashamed of you."

The Holmes twins just stood staring at each other in a strained silence. Both shocked at the revelations there little confrontation had brought. The silence felt like it dragged on for eternity until finally Sherlock spoke in an attempt to defuse the tension.

"At least you got to fulfill your childhood dream and become a captain." he smiled.

Martin grinned back. "Not exactly a pirate ship though." he giggled as the brothers shared the private joke. "Though my second in command is a little more trust worthy. - He hasn't mutinied - Yet."

"Well you deserved it. - you just weren't ruthless enough for a pirate."

The pair burst into laughter that rang around the almost empty plane.

Suddenly there was a jolt cause the two men to stumble. Martin grumbled under his breath looking at the cabin door. "I - I should really get back in there."

Sherlock nodded and raised his hand to his forehead. "Aye, Aye Captain."

The pair were still laughing as they each took their individual seats.

"So? How's it go?" John asked, having been watching them with interest.

"Good. I think everything's been settled. - I think we should go out when we get back to London."

"That's a good idea. - Clearly you two need to catch up."

"You're coming too."

John opened his mouth to argue but knew it was pointless. Sherlock always got what he wanted, especially from him.

"And I intend to pay Mycroft a visit as soon as we land. I have a thing or two to say to him." Sherlock announced though tightly clenched teeth, his tone seeping with anger and John didn't envy the eldest Holmes one little bit.

**~ SHERLOCK/CABIN PRESSURE ~**

**EPILOGUE**

They landed in Cork and Carolyn was immediately informed by Sherlock that they could return to London as soon as they plane had been refueled. As it turned out this took a good hour and fifteen minutes.

The time was spent in the airport restaurant, the small band sitting together exchanging small talk. Douglas and Carolyn insisting on filling Sherlock in on his brother misadventures. Like the rather amusing incident at the fake French pilot. Which Martin had insisted loudly was not his fault but Douglas. It hadn't stopped the amusement seeping into Sherlock's eyes.

"You never were any good at French, Martin. - Shame it wasn't Latin. - Oh, no you weren't any good at that either." Sherlock teased, causing Martin to send him a death glare.

The stories continued to batted back and forth. Occasionally the table would wobble as John gave his friend a swift kick on the shin to shut him up.

"Not good?" Sherlock would frown.

John would send an apologetic look to the company. "No, not good at all."

Martin watched the exchange with interest. Wondering just what type of relationship his brother and Doctor Watson were in. Of course Douglas being the blatant no-nonsense man he was asked straight out and had received a rather irritated and a little forced rely insisting that they were just flat-mates and friends, adding a comment about it being "Like a marriage at times. All the hassle not of the perks."

Sherlock of course countered this remark with his own. "All you have to do is ask John?" which gained him another kick.

The friendly relaxed atmosphere continued. Finally Arthur gave into curiosity and excitement and asked about the case. The only surprise was that it took the man so long to ask. Sherlock sat back in his chair and fixed the table with a smug grin before delving into an explanation on how Mr. McAvoy had killed himself in a rather impressive and inventive away so as to insure the insurance payout.

While Arthur announced it was brilliant and Douglas and Carolyn looked on reluctantly impressed. Martin slouched down in his seat, a position mirrored slightly by Doctor Watson, and folded his arms over his chest listening to his brother and realizing just how much he'd missed the arrogant sod and hoping that he may be able to reconnect with at least one member of his illustrious family. - Even if he was the less smart younger brother.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, bit of a sucky ending but to be honest it was all I could come up with but I hope it wasn't too awful. Did you like the pirate thing? I couldn't help myself. I just had to write it, with Sherlock wanting to be a pirate and Martin always wanting to be a captain, it just seemed fitting. And Martin is so not the ruthless pirate type and I could totally see Sherlock making him walk the plank. LOL. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. I certainly liked writing it. And it's the first and probably only time I'll write Mycroft as a terrible person. Cause I actually love Mycroft a little and think he cares a great deal for Sherlock, so would probably be the same with Martin. So I hold my hand's up to using him as a plot device as is McAvoy's death. **

**So that's it from me for now. **


End file.
